


Finally Found You

by KuroBakura



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Storms, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After searching for his lover, Arthur, Khan finally finds him fighting some people as a storm is starting to come their way. Arthur sees him and the two of them began to embrace and then get trapped in their ship for the night when a huge storm finally starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching for months, Khan has finally found his lover in the middle of a terrible storm on a deserted planet.

****

 

Khan stood there in shock, looking out in the distance in front of him. He could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. The person and voice was familiar to him and made his heart race.

“ _Arthur_...” Khan said to himself. Arthur was more to than someone Khan knew and way more than just an acquaintance. Arthur finished blasting someone in the face with a homemade gun of some sort then he looked up at Khan, who was very happy to see him. Both of them have been searching for each other since Arthur was taken from him. Since then, Khan stirred up some trouble. As for Arthur, he never went violent on any one unless it was for self defense...or to protect Khan. Arthur was bruised and battered but not seriously injured, which Khan was so glad about. Seeing Arthur hurt or dead would make him kill any one or any thing that was around him at that point.

“Khan!!” Arthur shouted through all the wind and debris flying around a past them. Khan smiled...well, smile as much as he could in this weather. Arthur ran over to Khan and wrapped his arms around him, then started to tear up.

“Khan, I am so sorry! I tried to fight them off but there were too many of them.” Arthur said. Khan wrapped his arms around him.

“Do not blame yourself. This is my entirely my fault.” Khan told him.

“No! It's mine! If only I was more careful...they would have not taken me.” Arthur said.

“And I should have fought and protected you as much as I could! I wish I can go back in time and fix that but I know it is not possible. You are the most important person in my life!” Khan said then started to tear up himself.

“...If something happened to you, Arthur..I would not be able to live with myself or be able to live at all.” Khan said. Arthur hugged him tighter.

“I am here now, Khan. Do not worry. Plus, I learned some of my skills from you so I am know I can hold my own.” Arthur told him.

“You may not want to brag about that. Could give you a bad name and reputation.” Khan told him. Arthur chuckled a couple of times.

“Yeah, like I was ever a saint to begin with. I can be bad when I want to be, honey. I am not innocent nor do I claim to be.” Arthur said. Khan chuckled.

“Oh, I know and I love it.” Khan said, starting to become a little flirty with him. Arthur gave him a look.

“Well, someone is getting a bit turned on by allof this, aren't they?” Arthur asked. Khan blushed but was not going to lie.

“Yes. I can not help it, Arthur. There is just something about you that makes my body feel like this.” Khan replied, feeling a bit uneasy because he does not want to make Arthur feel uncomfortable.

“Easy, Khan. There is nothing to be nervous about. It is natural to feel that way. I promise you.” Arthur told him. Khan was not used to feel certain things so he always had to be reassured at times. He was so glad to have Arthur in his life and Arthur felt the same about Khan. At first when they met, there was some animosity between them but after having an exchange of words, they realized that neither of them were not bad and then developed a strong bond and friendship after that. Later on, Khan did start having feelings for Arthur but never told until a few days before Arthur was kidnapped and taken from Khan. So many emotions have been running through his mind and in his head since then. After finally being reunited with his lover, Khan felt only one emotion and the emotion is happy.

Suddenly, the weather began to worsen and the wind began to pick up more.

“We better get out of here before it gets even worse!” Khan said, making sure Arthur heard him.

“Worse than this?!” Arthur asked. Khan let go and held Arthur's hand.

“Come on! The ship is this way!” Khan said back and the two of them began to run to the ship. As they got towards the ship, Khan opened up the door.

“Go! Quickly!” Khan shouted as he let go of Arthur's hand. Arthur ran quickly towards the door and inside of the ship as soon as he had enough room to do so. Khan got into the ship not shortly after Arthur did. He then quickly closed the door to the ship then laid against the wall, panting. He looked over at Arthur, who looked was laying on the floor doing the same. Khan crawled over to him and began to look all over him.

“Just making sure you are not hurt or have anything lodged inside of you.” Khan told him.

“I am okay, Khan. ...Just need to take a rest for a couple of minutes. Plus, I know one place on me that I would to have something lodged deep inside me right now.” Arthur said in a naughty, joking tone. Khan looked at Arthur and Arthur grinned at him. A huge smile appeared across Khan's face and a couple of giggles.

“Well, at least I know that your sense of humor was not harmed during this whole situation.” Khan said. Arthur let out a huge sigh as plopped out and all over the floor. Khan laid down on the ground next to Arthur and Arthur moved closer to him as Khan held out his arms to hold him closer to his body. Both of them laid there on the floor, listening to the ruckus going on outside.

“I do believe we are going to stuck here for the night. I do not see the weather getting any better until around a bit before dawn. At least we have food and water to get us through a few nights if needed.” Khan told him.

“By the way, how bad does the weather out here?” Arthur asked.

“Nothing dangerous but there can be horrible storms and such.” Khan said.

“Ah.” Arthur said back. Arthur's stomach began to growl and after a couple of seconds later, Khan's did, too.

“Want something light or heavy to eat? It is going to be a long night.” Khan asked.

“What I have been through recently trying to find you, I just want something that is edible. Even if it tastes like a dirty foot or even if is a foot of some sort. I just want to be able to have food.” Arthur said. Khan sat up and looked at Arthur.

“Don't move. I'll make something for us.” Khan said, crawling over to the mini fridge and opened to take out some food to cook. Seeing Khan being a “househusband” made him giggle.

“Since when have you become so domesticated?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I know how to cook. I just rarely ever have the patience to actually do it unless it is for both of us or just you in some cases. I refuse to cook for a lot of people. I mean, what I am making is not much but at least like you said, it's food but this is not a foot, I can guarantee you that, Dear.” Khan said as he began to make dinner for both of them. Arthur smiled.

“You know you are every spouse's dream, right? Regardless of the gender.” Arthur asked.

“The only one's dream would only to be for is yours.” Khan said. Arthur eyes widened.

“Did...you just say I am _your_ spouse?” Arthur asked. Khan looked at him, realizing what he said but in a way, he did think it was a mistake.

“Well, I mean, we are not married or any thing but yes. Yes, I did say that you are my spouse but we are not legally spouses.” Khan said then went back to finishing up making the food. Arthur turned to looked at the other side of him, feeling a bit sad but understood why Khan said that.

“You _can_ be my spouse if you want.” Arthur thought to himself. A minute later, Khan brought over a plate of food and Arthur sat up. Khan and Arthur ate their dinner and then spent the rest of time, trying to find stuff to do. They did lower the lights a bit after a while because it was starting to mess with Arthur's eyes. When they went to sleep, Arthur slept on the bed while Khan slept on the floor with only a pillow and extra blanket. Both of them slept through the night. Except when they heard a loud clash but it was just thunder. After that, they slept all the way through until Khan got up early that morning, checked the ship before decided to go ahead and fly home while Arthur was still sleeping soundly.

 

 

 


	2. Loving Him Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Arthur again, it seems that the love they have for each other has not changed. ...Nor Arthur's sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

That morning, Arthur woke up to see Khan flying the ship. Khan could tell that Arthur was up.

“We should be back by the later in the after afternoon or towards the early part of the evening if we going this course. Every thing is still where you left it, by the way.” Khan said. Arthur got out of bed walked over to Khan and looked at the window in awe.

“Wow! The sky is so blue and very gorgeous.” Arthur said.

“Not as gorgeous as you, though.” Khan said. Arthur looked at Khan.

“You are lucky you are driving this ship right now or you would have a sore in the back of your head right now.” Arthur said.

“Awe, I did not mean to embarrass you.” Khan told him.

“I know but still. I am not gorgeous.” Arthur said.

“Well, everyone's definition is unique and I think you are so there for, you are gorgeous.” Khan told him. Arthur stuck out his tongue at Khan.

“Smart ass.” Arthur said.

“And I can also see that the sass is still there as well.” Khan said back.

“Screw you!” Arthur said, starting to giggle.

“Nah. Screwing myself wouldn't be fun.” Khan said.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked.

“Because I already know everything that my body likes in _that_ way.” Khan told him. Arthur's eye widened.

“I did not need to know that.” Arthur said.

“Well, too late! ..I love you.” Khan said. Arthur smiled.

“I love you, too.” Arthur said then walked back over the kitchen area to make breakfast. A few minutes later, Khan smiled.

“You know what I meant by that, right?” Khan asked. Suddenly, he heard Arthur groan.

“Yes, I did and now can I please eat my breakfast before I come over there and stick this bowl up your butt?” Arthur asked. Khan giggled to himself.

“Worth it.” Khan said to himself. Arthur finished his breakfast and spent the rest of the time trying to find stuff to do while Khan flew the ship for about 6 hours until they landed back at home.

Later that night, Khan saw Arthur walk in to the room in his favorite robe. Khan was sitting his couch.

“I am glad that you are back here with me. I missed you like crazy.” Khan to him.

“Same here.” Arthur said then walked over to Khan and hugged him. Khan was a bit uneasy because there is a possible chance that this could happen again but at least when that time comes, he (and Arthur) will be prepared. Neither of them will let any one tear them apart. Oh, no, that is not going to happen unless they both of them are being dragged out by their dead bodies.

“By the way...that gun you used when I found you.” Khan piped up.

“Yeah?” Arthur asked.

“That gun was impressive.” Khan replied.

“Thanks. I built it from scratch using parts I found along the way.” Arthur said.

“How did you travel?” Khan asked. Arthur gulped.

“...I stole a ship and then it was destroyed when I landed before you found me.” Arthur said. It was not the best ship but it was useful. ...I just hope I never get caught for that. The ship was basically a piece of junk any way.” Arthur said.

“At least, you made it and survived, which I am so grateful for that you did.” Khan said then kissed the top of Arthur's head. Arthur looked up at Khan after he stopped. Arthur wrapped his arms around Khan and both of them gently laid down on the couch on the couch then began to make out for the next 15 minutes before ended up snuggling on the couch and eventually falling asleep in each others' arms. Khan was really happy to have Arthur back with him and in his arms. Khan may not be what people like but if he can make one person happy, that'[s all that matters. Especially when the person that is happy also makes him happy, too.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
